Dreaming of You
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Mina reflects on the guys that she met and she wonders when she'll be able to find someone to love her. In memory of Selena Quintanilla-Perez's death...


**A/N: I know I should be writing for **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_** and **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** but I couldn't help write this one out. On this day, March 31****st****, 1995, Selena Quintanilla-Perez was killed 16 years ago. She died when I was only four years old and I swore [to myself] that I wouldn't listen to music anymore, but three years later I recuperated. Selena was and still is my favorite Tex-Mex singer and she will live on. So this one-shot is about Mina and how she is reflecting on the guys she's known (Jack and Trudge) and how wishes to find someone to love.**

**In Memory of Selena Quintanilla-Perez death, we the fans love you. Your music will live on. Info on Selena can be found on Wikipedia.**

**P.S. This one-shot is dedicated to CelticGirl7 who was the ****first**** one to review on my first story that I posted on Fan Fiction: **_**Era la Musica**_**. She wondered if I was going to write something about Mina, so here it is. I don't own the series, the characters and Selena's song, "Dreaming of you".**

**

* * *

**

Dreaming of You

The clock read 11:24 pm. Mina is in her room trying to fall asleep but she can't. She's constantly turning and tossing in bed but no avail. '_Why can't I sleep? I have work tomorrow.'_ Mina thought. Over the past few days Mina couldn't stop thinking of a certain tall, blonde male with stunning violet eyes and with an Australian accent.

That blonde happens to be the ex-King of Riding Duel, Jack Atlas.

She remembered meeting Jack Atlas for the first time a few years ago when he arrived to New Domino City. When she saw Jack she thought that she was looking at some god. He's tall, blonde, and good looking; everything that Mina wished for her dream guy. Goodwin knew that Jack came from the Satellite but he kept it a secret. Mina thought that Jack was a citizen of New Domino City and she thought that she might have a chance with him. Goodwin assigned her to be Jack's assistant and secretary. She was happy that she got to see and be with Jack all the time. There were times when Mina acted too overprotected of him that he would scold at her.

During the Fortune Cup, she would cheer for Jack to win every duel, which, of course he'd always win, until that duel against Yusei Fudo changed everything for Jack. When Jack was hospitalized, Mina was concerned that Jack wouldn't be able to duel again since he injured his right arm and his duel runner was crushed. Mina visited Jack at the hospital one time with a bouquet of flowers; he wasn't too happy. He asked her to leave him alone and that no one should be visiting him. She felt hurt when she stepped out of his room; she only wanted to cheer him up and keep him company. Outside of his room, stood Officer Tetsu Trudge, as he saw Mina walking out of Jack's room looking sad.

When Jack was no longer in the hospital, Mina was worried about him. She tried her best to find him until she found out that Jack was taken by the reporter Carly Carmine. Mina quickly investigated information on Carly and found her address to her apartment as she dragged Trudge to retrieve Jack. When she arrived to her apartment, Jack told her and Trudge to leave him alone and that he had no intention to leave. She tried to convince him to go back to the hospital but he still insisted that he didn't want to go. Mina gave up and she left Jack with Carly. She was not happy at all; if Jack didn't want to come back then she would have to follow him and Carly wherever they went. Mina and Trudge followed Jack and Carly almost everywhere from the amusement park all the way up to the pier where Carly had reasoned with Jack that he could start all over again. It only took a few days for Carly to open up Jack while it took Mina more than two years to open up to her.

'_Why does did he open up to her and not me? What is it that she has that I don't'_ wondered Mina. The answer to her question was answered when the arrival of the Dark Signers came over from Satellite to New Domino City. Carly's death soon became her rebirth as a Dark Signer all because of Jack. But it wasn't Jack's fault; it was Sayer that killed her in a duel. When Jack found out that Carly was missing, he felt that a piece of him has left him. Jack was determined to find Carly back in any means necessary. Mina tried to convince Jack that he shouldn't go and save Carly. He told her that he had to because it was thanks to her that he was able to think like a normal person. At first she treated him like a celebrity but Carly got to know who Jack really was. She was the only one that treated her like a normal person and not to call him 'King'. Mina, on the other hand, always treated Jack like the 'King' he was and always referred him by his last name.

This made her realize that she knew nothing about Jack Atlas. Working for him for more than two years, she knew nothing, absolutely nothing. First of all, is Jack a citizen of New Domino City? No; this took Mina and Trudge by surprise to know that Jack's from Satellite. It didn't change her feelings for Jack at all when she found out that he's from Satellite but it did bother Trudge to know that someone [like Jack] was able to get into New Domino City.

_Trudge._

This made Mina wonder about her assistant Trudge. She had a feeling that he was crushing on her but she wasn't able to notice it all. When she met Trudge for the first time, he was scary looking because of that scar that he has on his face. She knew nothing about him; all she knew was that he was a Sector Security officer that handles all the criminals at Satellite. It wasn't until Mina had to work along with him and she got to know him a little. When she heard about his personal background, she was surprised to know that he used to bully the original King of Games, Yugi Moto. It was interesting to know him and about his life before he became a Sector Security officer.

After he graduated from high school, his life turned upside down and went into the wrong path doing and sell drugs and picking up some fights with other people that he didn't like. After being arrested he reflected on what he did in his life. While in jail, Trudge tried to change everything in his life, even himself. After completing his sentence he decided to pay back the society so he was determine to become a Sector Security officer but it wasn't an easy task for him. Being an ex-criminal, he had to face many people that didn't want him to be an officer and many obstacles crossing in his path. Eventually, he became an officer. Since Trudge has a big and very muscular body, he was able to face the most dangerous criminals that other officers wouldn't face. So, the director, Rex Goodwin, sends Trudge to Satellite and stop any criminal activity that occurs.

'_Why am I thinking about Trudge? A minute ago, I couldn't stop thinking about Jack and now Trudge pops in my head? Something's wrong with me. I like Trudge as a friend nothing more.'_ she thought.

'_Really?'_ another piece of her mind asked, _'Because you seem to know him more than Jack.'_

'_No it's not possible; of course I know Trudge the most because he told me about his life.'_

'_What about Jack?'_

'_Well, I…umm…I'_

'_Exactly my point. You know nothing about Jack, even before he met Carly; you weren't able to open him up like a book.'_

'_Shut up, just shut up!'_ Mina shouted mentally in her head. She need something to get her mind off Jack, especially Trudge, so she got up from bed and turned on her stereo and tuned in her favorite radio station.

"Hi, I would like to request a song."

"And what song would you like to request?" asked the radio conductor.

"I would like to request 'Dreaming of You' by Selena. I like to give a shout out to my crush, Max. I just want you to know that I like you so much so if you're listening, well this is for you."

"Aww! That's so sweet of you. Okay, thanks for calling. And what station do you listen to?"

"104.9, The New Love" the girl screamed.

'_Blah! Why would someone dedicate a song to a boy that you crush on? He might not like you back.' _Mina wondered.

'_Because you know that Jack doesn't like you just as he likes Carly'_ the same voice in her mind responded.

'_Shut up!'_

Music began to play; it was soft but romantic at the same time. Mina never heard this song before but it did catch her attention. She listened to the first verse of the song:

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming about you and me _

'_This is exactly what I'm doing right now. While everyone's asleep, I can't stop thinking of you. Who can be thinking of me? Jack? No. Trudge? Maybe but like I said he's_ _a friend.'_ Mina lay back onto her bed and closed her eyes while she listened to the next three verse of the song.

_Wonder if you even see me _

_And I wonder if you know I'm there (Am I there? Am I?)_

_If you looked in my eyes _

_Would you see what's inside? _

_Would you even care? _

_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you _

_So, I wait for the day (wait for the day) and have the courage to say _

_How much I love you (Yes, I do) _

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight _

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming about you and me _

'_Jack does notice me but he only sees me as a secretary and as a friend. Do I really exist for him? Does he know that I'm even there? I've always wondered what it's like to be in his arms. It must be a nice feeling to know that he likes you and that he wants to protect you from danger.'_

The same voice came back in her mind, _'Jack doesn't but he knows that you're there. Trudge does; he always has and always will. Carly was able to be in his arms and felt all those things that you could never feel from him. Don't you want to be in Trudge's big and muscular arms; they seem to be more…welcoming.'_

For the first time Mina agreed with herself. _'Trudge does have big and muscular arms. I wonder why I've never noticed them.'_

'_Because you were only concerned about his appearance'_

Mina was thinking about the differences between Jack and Trudge. Jack is good-looking, young, cold-hearted (well used to be) and tall. Trudge, on the other hand, is more mature, has experienced life, caring and wise. Although both men are hot-heads they were different in many ways.

'_The question is now: Who do I really and I mean really like? Jack? Not anymore. Trudge? Maybe…I'm not even sure…oh boy…I'm so confused.'_

_Corazon_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you) _

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_(I can't stop dreaming) _

_Como te necesito_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_Mi amor como te extra__ñ__o_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I'd stay up and think of you _

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me _

_And said, "I love you," I love you too _

Mina opened her eyes by the sound of the door being knocked. She quickly got up, put her robe on and slipped on her slippers on her feet as she quickly raced to answer the door. _'Who could be visiting me at this time? It's late already and I need to be up before 6am to go to work.'_ The door was still being knocked, "I'm coming; I'm coming." Mina opened the door and saw someone tall and muscular standing at her doorway. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw Trudge standing there with a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Evening Mina" Trudge said with a weak smile on his face.

"Trudge what brings you here this late at night. Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, sorry, I was passing by and I wanted to know if you were still awake…so I brought you these yellow tulips for you." He handed the flowers to Mina as she grabbed them, "I guess I'll be going then…" he whispered as he turned his back on Mina and started to walk away.

'_Oh these are beautiful,'_ Mina smelled the flowers and she realized that she didn't mean to sound rude to Trudge but she had to sleep, "Thanks Trudge. I'm sorry if I sounded rude to you when I answered the door and…" she saw Trudge walking away from her, "Trudge"

He didn't hear her and she called him again, "Trudge, come back," but he didn't come back at all. God, she felt like a jerk. She closed the door and she had tears forming in her eyes, _'Now look at what I did. I hurt someone that I really care about. I'm so sorry Trudge, I didn't mean to.'_ She thought as she let her tears come out.

Mina walked back into her room with the flowers and dropped herself onto her bed to cry as the flowers fell on the floor. Little did she know that out of the bouquet of flowers came out a piece of paper. Once she stopped crying, Mina picked up the flowers and noticed the piece of paper on the floor. _'I don't ever recall this being on the floor.'_ Mina picked up the paper and it was a love letter written to her. It read:

_Mina, I know that you probably don't feel the same way as I do but I want you to know that I really love you. You probably still love Jack more than you love me but brought you these yellow tulips as a symbol of friendship. Even if I don't have your love, can we be still friends?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Trudge_

'_Wow, I knew that Trudge had something for me but I never expected him to __**love**__ me'_ she thought. _'Maybe what I feel for Jack isn't what I was hoping for. Trudge, on the other hand, is everything that I could ask for. Maybe I can give Trudge a try…he did ask me to be his friend…so why not?'_

Mina went into the kitchen and filled up a vase with water as she puts the flowers in the vase. Once she is done, she brings the vase to her room and places it on the table that is next to her bed.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _

_'Till tomorrow, and for all of my life _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming with you endlessly_

_Dreaming with you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming with you endlessly_

_11:59 pm._ Mina stares at the yellow tulips that are now standing on the table as her eyes scans the whole room until her eyes watch the time on the clock. _'Oh no, I need to sleep.'_ This time Mina felt that she could fall asleep. She lies on her bed and covers herself with a warm blanket; the music is still playing on the background as she mentally sings along the last verse:

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_(Endlessly)_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_('Till tomorrow)_

_Dreaming with you tonight!_

_(Endlessly)_

_(Endlessly)_

_(Endlessly)_

_(Dreaming)_

With that said, Mina fell asleep, dreaming about being with her dreaming guy. That dreaming guy that she's dreaming might be her best friend, Trudge.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap! Did you guys see the end of the show, it was okay, for me, I guess. But at least be happy that the producers made us happy by implying that maybe that in the future Akiza and Yusei will end up together :D. I mean did you see the way they looked at each other's eyes, it made my heart pound so hard when I saw that. And for a minute I thought they were actually going to kiss, but they didn't (okay maybe they did kiss but we don't know that 0.o?). But we can all fulfill our fantasy here at fan fiction. Yusei and Aki forever!**

**And as for Carly, Mina and Stephanie didn't get to be with Jack. Boo! But like I said before, we can make ourselves happy by writing about them on fan fiction!**

**I'll be posting up another one-shot on Selena's birthday (April 16) called **_**I Could Fall in Love**_**. In my profile I will list all of my favorite Selena song.**

**Random Fact: Did you know that Selena Gomez was named after Selena Quintanilla-Perez? Yup, it's true; turns out that Selena Gomez's mom met her in a concert.**

**Chapter 2 through 4 of _Akiza Once Upon a Time _will be posted at the end of April. As for my other story, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ I have a writer's block but it would help if you guys could give me some ideas, I would appreciate it.**

**Review as always! :D**


End file.
